


Pressure Pushing Down On Me

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: hogwarts365, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Sexual Content, Spanking, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes a bit of nookie with his best mate/lover, but so does his youngest son...with the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity Killed The Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/gifts).



> Much thanks to the lovely my_thestral for the beta-check. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daddy, what are you doing with Uncle Ron?”
> 
> Harry’s erotic blush on his cheeks rapidly changed into the pristine colour of their sheets. Harry winced a bit as Ron uncoupled himself rather recklessly, while covering their naked bodies with a blanket.

“Merlin, Ron! You’re on fire tonight.”

Ron bit his lip in concentration as he lifted himself up and down on Harry’s cock, sending jolts of pleasure through his body as his lover’s rod battered his prostate mercilessly.

“Missed you, baby,” Ron whispered hoarsely. “Missed your fat cock.”

“D-don’t stop.”

“Not my intention,” Ron said, furiously stroking his prick, while bringing Harry closer and closer to orgasm.

“Fucking hell!” Harry cried out. “Close!”

“Daddy, what are you doing with Uncle Ron?”

Harry’s erotic blush on his cheeks rapidly changed into the pristine colour of their sheets. Harry winced a bit as Ron uncoupled himself rather recklessly, while covering their naked bodies with a blanket.

“Sweetheart,” Harry said with an unnatural high-pitched voice as his daughter walked shyly into their bedroom, holding Mr Stardust, her teddy bear, close to her. “Why aren’t you in your bed?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Lily pouted. “There was so much noise.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other and blushed. They had forgotten to use a Silencing Charm.

“We have to cut down the drinking,” Ron whispered in Harry’s ear, smiling forcibly to his niece/stepdaughter.

“What were you doing?”

“Daddy had a sore back, dear,” Harry said.“From Auror training.”

“And I tried to loosen up the tight muscles,” Ron added.

“Is Al following Auror training, too?”

“Al?” Harry said, frowning.

“I think he has back problems, too. He was in pain yesterday.”

“Did Albus tell you that?” Ron said worriedly.

“No, I heard him screaming,” Lily said softly.“When that boy was here.”

“What boy?” Harry said sharply.

“That blond boy who is with him when you two are working,” Lily said. “Al was in so much pain that that other boy wanted to shoot his load. Do you think he wanted to kill Al?”

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Harry said. “Al is fine. Go back to bed. I’ll talk to your brother in the morning.”

“Good night, Daddy and Uncle Ron.”

“We have to teach the boy to use a Silencing Charm,” Harry said, when Lily was out of earshot.

“And we have to put away the bezoars, because I have a Malfoy to kill,” Ron hissed, clenching his fists.


	2. Sixteen Going On Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus got grounded by his father for not taking responsibility. Why should he? He's sixteen and not a child anymore...

“You can’t lock me up forever!” Albus bellowed as soon as Harry entered his bedroom. “I’m not a prisoner. I’m a free spirit...”

“When you’re done with the theatrics, I would like to say a few words,” Harry said sternly, taking a seat on the bed next to his sulking son, who was fidgeting with his blanket. “First of all, you’re not a prisoner. If so, Ron and I would have put bars on your window.”

“Hardy har har!  Please stop, or I need to change my underwear.”

“Careful!” Harry warned, raising his voice a bit. “What’s the matter with you lately?”

“ _What’s the matter?_ ” Albus shrieked, cheeks flushed with anger. “I know what you’re trying to do!”

“Well?”

“You and Uncle Ron are driving a wedge between Scorpius and me! And don’t you dare to say otherwise!”

“That’s not true!” Harry said, trying his best to preserve his composure. “I happen to like the boy.”

“Uncle Ron hates him!”

“Come on, Al!” Harry said. “Ron doesn’t hate—actually, he _does_ , but not because of his surname! Ron loves you and wants to protect you from harm. You know how he is, son.”

“I know that,” Albus said, his anger diminishing a bit. “But I still don’t get it why I’m being punished.”

“I told you before,” Harry said. “You shouldn’t have invited Scorpius over without our permission. Your sister was your responsibility...”

“Scorpius and I...”

“...were too busy doing other things.”

“That’s none of your business!”

“It is!” Harry shouted. “Your sister...”

“I’m sixteen, for fuck’s sake!”

“You’re still a boy!” Harry exclaimed. “And mind the swearing!”

“You use _foul language_ when uncle Ron is— _fucking_ you in the...”

“Don’t push me!”

“Or what?” Al sneered. “You think that scar gives you the...”

Harry sighed as he put Albus over his lap and pulled down his pyjama-trousers. Al gasped as Harry’s hand collided with his bare backside. Before he could protest, Harry began spanking in earnest, his hand colouring Al’s bottom a deep shade of red.

“You can’t...” Al sobbed, when Harry was done. “I’m _sixteen_.”

“I _can_ ,” Harry whispered. “Because I love you.”

Both men broke down and hugged.

“Love you, too, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to D for the beta-check! <3


	3. Turning The Other Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al needs some comforting after the blazing row with his father...

“Oh, Scorpius,” Al groaned as their kisses made their cocks hard and created wet patches.  Al was dying to blow his load, together with his dishy boyfriend. They were in Malfoy Manor and Mr Malfoy was sitting in his office downstairs, probably doing dark stuff. A Silencing Charm would be in order, before things got... _serious_.

“Ouch!” Al wailed as Scorpius touched his arse.

“It’s still abuse,” Scorpius whispered, baring Al’s battered backside.

“I deserved it...”

“I’ll ease your pain,” Scorpius said, going south kissing Al’s buttocks. Then Scorpius´s tongue found his hole and Al´s pain was eased.


	4. Silence Is Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius displays his many talents...

“Look at you, baby,” Scorpius said between licks and kisses. “Going wild like it’s your birthday. And I’m just getting started.”

“Scor, stop being a cock tease and make me come, for fuck’s sake,” Albus growled, being so close to eruption, it hurt. His boyfriend’s tongue was too fucking talented. Unfortunately for him, so was Scorpius’s filthy mouth. “Scorpius... _fuuuuuck_...”

Scorpius took pity on his victim and dipped his tongue into Albus’s wet hole, caressing his inner walls with licks and tickling sensations, before pistoning it mercilessly with his experienced organ. Albus came so hard, the Silencing Charm nearly broke...


	5. Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's feeling guilty and Ron discovers a new sort of pleasure...

“You really gave Al a spanking?” Ron said, seeing stars as Harry was licking every square inch of his throbbing cock. His boyfriend glared at him.

“Do you want to discuss this _now_?” Harry whispered, licking up a bit of pre-come bursting from the swollen head. “Or do you want to come all over my face?”

“Fuck!” Ron groaned. “It’s...a bit old-fashioned, don’t you think?”

“Ron, I’m feeling guilty enough...”

“Mum used to spank my bare arse. It hurt, but I...”

Harry’s lip curled and his hand smacked Ron’s left buttock.

“HARRY!”

And Ron came, painting Harry’s glasses white.


End file.
